


Marcus St Cloud - Banner

by mithrial



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:48:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27758656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrial/pseuds/mithrial
Summary: Commission - Banner for original character Marcus St Cloud, created by writer Spiced Wine
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Marcus St Cloud - Banner

[ ](https://postimg.cc/8fHJ8Gx0)

**Author's Note:**

> He is one of identical twins.  
> He first appears in her work [A Throne of Shadows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21721966/chapters/51814960)


End file.
